


Что может быть лучше плохой погоды

by hivershin



Series: Долгая помолвка [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Путешествие.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Долгая помолвка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Что может быть лучше плохой погоды

Ливень снаружи поистине библейский. Вода на палубе поднимается до лодыжек, и мягкие мокасины Иллуми совсем промокли... и он этого, разумеется, не замечает — как и дождевых брызг, от которых тяжелеют ресницы, и того, как мокрая одежда липнет к телу. Довольный Хисока сплёвывает воду: ему всегда нравились кровавые шквалы либеччо, пусть они и осложняли работу — карты разбухали от влажности, летели на мгновение медленнее; иглы становились скользкими и опасно-неуловимыми, — когда приходила очередь Иллуми выйти вперёд. Но они вместе всё так же были почти непобедимы, дождь ли, снег или шторм; семья или пауки. 

Хисока чувствует жар его тела. Места на палубе полно. Нет таких ненормальных, которые бы сейчас высунули нос из тёплых кают, — но Иллуми сидит, почти прижимаясь к нему, и Хисоке открывается дивный вид на то, пульсирует жилка на его блестящем от дождя горле. Не удержавшись, он касается подбородка Иллуми, проводит большим пальцам по полной нижней губе. Иллуми находит его взгляд своим: тяжелым, без блеска; электризующим, как провода в детской Золдиков. Дом, милый дом. Пальцы Хисоки непроизвольно сжимаются крепче. «Ты мне — я тебе», за которыми прячется Иллуми, не играют для него никакой роли, но Хисока готов подождать, а пока — в этот раз работа почти самоубийственная, но Иллуми всё равно согласился помочь. Когда дело касается Хисоки, нет никого вернее. 

Хисока отнимает руку и скользит ниже, останавливаясь на груди, на булавке прямо над сердцем Иллуми. Подушечка пальца ощущает еле заметную вибрацию, участившееся сердечное тремоло — «Ты для меня и я для тебя», и нет никого _желаннее_ , — задерживается на металле, пока он не наливается его теплом. 

Хисока бы сказал, «на удачу», но его удача и так всегда с ним.


End file.
